


【鹤豆】Trauma

by shiroaoi



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroaoi/pseuds/shiroaoi
Summary: Ambivalence的后续，不是终章“两人一起合奏乐曲是精神性行为。”——鲁迅
Relationships: Mamehara Issei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 8





	【鹤豆】Trauma

“怎么这么一副表情？”豆原放下肩上的琴，把外套挂在衣架上，换下皮鞋摆在门口，鹤房还站在玄关口环视室内，“这屋子有什么问题吗？”  
“太普通了。”鹤房说。  
米色底纹的碎花墙纸、木质地板、卡其色单人沙发、廉价家具店里常见的单人床上叠着整整齐齐的浅蓝被褥、一张书桌、一盏绿台灯、还有炉子和水槽。这一切都让房间角落里那台明显价格不菲的唱片机显得不大入流。  
豆原一屁股陷进沙发上哈哈大笑，“你在期待什么，”他问，从柜子里翻出一叠黑胶唱片，直接抽出了第一张放在唱片机上。唱针还悬在空中，他想要按下它，手腕被鹤房抓住了。  
“先等等。”鹤房说。他另一只手撑在沙发扶手上俯下身去，轻啄豆原没什么血色的唇。豆原的身体绷了绷，很快反应过来，一边回吻一边摸索着去解鹤房的扣子。  
“很熟练嘛。”他轻笑道。  
“你这扣子算是方便解开的，还有，你该剃胡子了，”豆原腾出一只手关了灯，“上床去。”  
两个大男人把单人床压得吱嘎作响。豆原熟练地剥下他的衣服，自己身上也褪得一丝不挂。鹤房从未有过这种体验，明明是从他主动的吻开始，之后的节奏却全在豆原平静的掌握之中，仿佛某种精妙的工序。他扶着性器探进用精液稍加扩张的后庭，豆原的眉皱了皱，黑色弹珠似的瞳孔终于出现一丝波动。鹤房一点点把自己送进去，身下人才随着他的动作一点点融化，如初春刚解冻的溪流。他被销魂的温暖所裹挟，发了狠往深处抽插。豆原被他干成一滩水，紧攥着床单，支离破碎地嘶声喊他的名字。  
Bonbon。  
心底突然冲上一股急切又悲伤的热流，鹤房打了个激灵。他的soulmate已很久没有像这样呼唤他，把他拖进回忆的泥沼里，又偏巧在这种时候。豆原整个人浸在情欲里，头发在枕头里弄得乱糟糟，视线朦朦胧胧地穿过他，望着背后的天花板。  
断绝联系的这么多年，鹤房也曾和一两个人上过床，他第一次产生了愧疚感。  
“怎么了？”豆原眼里回了点神，抚上他的脸颊。  
他是无罪的，有罪的是自己。  
“没什么。”鹤房刻意忽视脑内的回声，俯身将嘴唇贴在喉结上，轻微的振动引起阵阵酥麻。他抬高豆原的大腿，将性器整根抽出又狠狠送入。冰在猛烈的攻势下全部破裂，豆原眼眶湿漉漉的宛如一头小鹿，他颤抖着勾住鹤房的脖颈接吻，身上身下的水渍声在狭小的公寓里笼上极其暧昧的浓雾。鹤房搂紧他的肩射了出来，豆原闭上眼喘息，忍受高潮的余韵，腿还在不自觉地抽搐。  
“汐恩。”他轻轻唤着，声音却降了温，似要把有了一丝暖意的房间重新冻结。  
“你以前也做过。”鹤房问。他这时才注意到空气里弥漫着的酒精味和果味，和淡淡的松香味混在一起。是豆原一成的味道。  
“当然。”豆原直接披上衬衫站起来，精液淌在股间，鹤房还赤裸裸地盯着他，“反正你也是一样吧。”  
鹤房在心里默默点头。都是这个年纪的人了，若还是处子身才不正常。他从床下拎起自己的衣服。“你一直都…在下面？”  
豆原已经套上了内裤，顺手拿大衣披在身上，光着两条腿去开了灯。他奇怪地瞟了他一眼，“好无礼的问题，”他打开酒柜，白开水一般说道，“为什么？”  
鹤房望着豆原找东西的背影沉吟，“就是…你挺擅长做下面那个的。”  
他听见豆原没有温度的冷笑，“多谢夸奖。我在上面也挺拿手，你要不要亲自试一下？”  
今天就不必了。玻璃容器碰撞发出清脆的响声，豆原拿着两瓶酒转过身来。他只随便扣了两颗衬衫扣子，鹤房看到自己在他锁骨上种下的吻痕。“杜松子酒，还是继续威士忌？”  
“给我杯水就行。”鹤房揉揉眼睛，仔细端详那两瓶酒，“真货？”  
“从旧大陆运过来的，”豆原说着给自己倒了一杯，“不兑水的威士忌，真的不来点？”  
鹤房咂了咂嘴。“不了，改天再喝，冰水就行。”  
他需要保持清醒来对抗心底的回音。

鹤房十岁生日的那天。是被自己的soulmate折腾醒的。他在半梦半醒中觉得有人在狂按门铃，可房间门外根本没有门铃。他把被子捂在头上翻了个身想继续睡，铃声却仿佛更响，拼着股一定要把他揪起来的劲。于是他从床上弹起来，铃声消失了，只有soulmate猴子似的兴奋在心里上蹿下跳。  
今天什么日子？鹤房还迷迷糊糊没有醒，他掀开被子，几乎以为自己还在做梦。soulmate用各种颜色的笔把他的四肢和上身涂成了彩虹，鹤房定睛细看，原来每一个色块都是相同的文字。  
「Bonbon十岁生日快乐！」  
空气里有煎鸡蛋的味道，母亲在楼下喊他吃早饭，他没有理睬，忍着咕咕叫的肚子跳下床冲进卫生间去照镜子。文字还在不断浮现在他上半身没有被填满的空白里，甚至连脸上都是。他伸手去蹭，可显然是白费力气。被窝里的热量消失殆尽，寒冷的空气让他打了个寒颤，忙不迭跑回卧室找笔。  
「停！！！！！别写了！！！」  
「这是我给你的惊喜！！！怎么样，是不是很棒！！！」  
这一点都不棒！如果自己的soulmate就在眼前，鹤房裹在被子里想着，他一定会把枕头扔到他脸上。「我今天不得不像个彩虹一样去上学了！」  
他有点生气过头了，因为soulmate那高涨的情绪瞬间垂直下坠，只剩了沮丧和失望。「你不喜欢我的礼物吗？这是我妈妈给我新买的颜料。」  
鹤房叹了口气，一想到自己待会要顶着行人奇异的目光去上学，还会被同学们指指点点地嘲笑，他就一点都高兴不起来。「谢谢你。」他还是回道。他不知道怎么安慰soulmate，只好穿好衣服跑下楼去找母亲。  
母亲看到他的儿子满脸五彩斑斓像个印第安人一样跳下楼，惊得停下了切水果的刀。鹤房跑到她面前，她看清了那些字，大笑起来。  
“你的小朋友多可爱呀！”  
“一点都不可爱！”鹤房气呼呼地坐在餐桌前，“我这个样子怎么去上学！同学们肯定会嘲笑我的，特别是那个讨厌鬼乔尼！”  
“怎么会呢，他们肯定都会羡慕你有这么好一个soulmate。你再这样生气，要把你的小朋友惹哭了。”  
“我可能已经把他惹哭了。”鹤房一边嘟囔一边大力往烤面包上挤番茄酱。“我不知道该怎么道歉。”  
“不是说了吗，人家比你小两岁，要有哥哥的样子。”母亲端着水果坐到他对面，“相信我，他们会羡慕你的，跟他们好好夸夸你的小朋友吧。”  
“可是……”鹤房突然想起另一个严重的问题。  
“可是什么？”  
“他把我们的秘密暗号暴露了！”  
Bonbon是鹤房的小名，只有他的父母和soulmate才会这么称呼他。前几个月他几次让他的soulmate换个帅气的方式叫自己，可对方从来没有记住过。自己是个大孩子了，怎么还能叫Bonbon，鹤房很想发火，但他念着soulmate还小，忍了忍就算了。可现在这名字被光明正大地标在他脸上，他又用手徒劳地去蹭，双颊火辣辣的，只想跑回床上去装病。  
母亲一愣，又笑了起来。  
“没关系，我见过有人的soulmate在他脸上画了一幅画，他顶着那幅画在街上走了好几天。”“但那比我这个好看！”鹤房还想抱怨，母亲拉下脸来，他只好闭了嘴，踢着腿往嘴里塞鸡蛋，思考那到底是怎样一幅画。  
后来他的soulmate还是叫他Bonbon，他继续叫对方团子，再也没有谁提改名的事。

“刚才那是你的soulmate？”  
豆原轻轻飘来的一句话宛如一记重锤砸在鹤房胃上，“你怎么知道？”  
“那个反应，怎么猜都是。”豆原端着酒坐到沙发上，用拇指一圈圈摩挲杯口，鹤房读不出他的表情。“不用联系他吗？”  
“不用，时不时会像这样。”鹤房撒了个谎。  
“还是联系一下为好，”豆原继续轻飘飘地说，“被对方冷落是很难受的。”  
“你果然还在生他的气，你的soulmate。”  
“与其说我在生气，或不如说我已经死心了。”豆原把酒摆到柜子上，“我刚才已经说的太多了。我不想再提起他。”  
明明是你开的头，鹤房在心里吐槽。豆原的房间里没有火炉，宛如一个冰窖，他有点想回去，可他自己的公寓也是一样冷。至少这里有酒，还有人。“你是个让人琢磨不透的人，你知道吗？”  
豆原无语，用眼神示意鹤房继续说。  
“刚刚在酒吧里说要做恋人的话，你不会后悔？”  
“不会，”豆原说，“你呢？”  
鹤房摇摇头。  
“我知道我不会看错人。”豆原笑了，“能单身到现在的，总是有些不正常的地方。”  
“我就当你是在夸我。”  
“确实如此。”他站起身来，“我有点冷了，让我上床。”  
“你确定我们俩挤得上这张床？”鹤房盘着腿坐在床上拍拍床板。  
我有说过让你睡这吗，豆原茫然的眼神出卖了他。他欲言又止，看看鹤房又看看床，“你瘦，挤得下。一起睡还暖和点，不会被冻醒。”他把酒杯摆上床头柜，刚刚钻进被子，鹤房便又压了上来。  
“继续？”他低低地问。  
“那你去关灯。”豆原开玩笑似地咬咬他的上唇。  


**

乐器店的门突然被打开，灌进一阵寒风，鹤房哆嗦了一下从五线谱纸上抬起头，看到几个学生勾肩搭背地走进来，往管乐的分区去。思路被打断了，他盯着那空白的几个小节，在心里默默念咒，想要音符自己跳上去。  
当然，什么也没发生。他把笔往桌上一搁，听见那几个学生在货架后笑了起来。  
四个人。要么他和她是soulmate，要么她和她是soulmate，鹤房在心里做着无聊的配对游戏。  
Bonbon。  
昨天在全身震荡的空谷回音让鹤房的心一直悬着没有放过，半天过去了，他还能抓住它低回的余韵。照理说，soulmate之间只能感受到情感的波动，用笔在身体上写字画画是唯一的沟通方式，鹤房从未听说过有人可以和伴侣之间做心灵交流。况且他们都是成人，产生如此强烈的情绪实属异常。  
他闭上眼默默喊，团子。  
没有回应，没有波动，一片死寂。  
看吧，果然不行。  
情感波动可以强烈到形成语句吗？  
毋庸置疑，他的soulmate一定发生了什么。鹤房抓起笔，不知道第几次撩起袖子，看着自己白花花的小臂发呆。他该问吗？他昨天才和豆原约定好，交往期间谁都不允许联系自己的soulmate。可他已经太久太久没有和soulmate联系了。那个呼声像是心中积郁已久的思念与悲伤一瞬间开洪泄闸，像火车离去时看见窗边失散多年的亲人的呼喊，像蛛丝断裂落入深渊一霎那的求救。  
他咬了咬牙。笔尖落在皮肤上有一丝凉意。  
「你还好吗。」他写道。  
他几乎是在同时收到了对方的情绪回复。先是铺天盖地的欣喜和激动，然后是一点困惑和担忧。他集中精神去抓最后的收尾，是苦涩，像未熟的橘子。  
「我很好。」团子回道，「看来你还记得我。」  
鹤房笑了，我怎么会不记得你。「没有发生什么？」  
99%的疑惑，1%的愧疚。「没有什么特别的，除了今天的指挥格外暴躁，朝管乐部砸了把椅子。」  
鹤房想象着场面差点笑出声，「那就好。」他回道，还能说什么呢？「我们会遇见的，要等我。」  
他仿佛能听到冰封的喀嚓声响，失望和厌倦像楼宇之间的麻雀一掠而过，只留下平静的灰色天空。「我知道。」他的soulmate说，「你要好好的。」  
那几个学生不知什么时候已经离开。鹤房刚把袖子放下，就听到门被吱呀一声打开了。  
他抬起头，和豆原对上了视线。他裹着藏青色的厚大衣，半张脸都埋在在黑红相间的格子围巾里，只有柴犬一般的黑眼睛露在外面，肩上背着他的黑色琴盒，手藏在口袋里。他看到鹤房，惊讶地挑起眉毛。  
“你难道在这看一天店？”  
鹤房点头，还好他袖子拉得够快。“有什么可以帮你的吗？”  
“没有。”豆原大咧咧地回答，熟门熟路地走到弦乐分区，“微调坏了，来买个新的。”  
这是你现在的伴侣，鹤房在心里默念。“我们这微调只四个一套卖，不单卖。”  
“那就买四个。”他走过来，把货放上柜台往口袋里摸硬币，“这是你的新曲子？”鹤房还没有回答，豆原已经把钱排在台上，拿起乐谱开始打着拍子小声哼唱。“还不错，”他评价道，“有些地方挺独到的。”  
“荣幸至极，”鹤房不禁有些自得，“你今天看起来好像心情不错。”  
豆原的嘴角向上挑起一个甜甜的弧度，眼里流转着光芒，“是啊，我告诉你，今天…”  
乐器店的后门突然被打开，两人同时看过去，是乐器店老板金城碧海。“你们好，”他把怀里的大箱子放在地上，“你们俩认识？”  
鹤房抢在豆原开口之前回答。“他是我伴侣。”  
气氛一刹那变得有些微妙。豆原抓起微调塞进口袋，“下午下课了来找你，”他倾身往鹤房唇上蜻蜓点水般落下一个吻，快步离开了乐器店。  
“你们俩真的是soulmate？”金城眯起细长的眼睛怀疑地看着他，鹤房只得说了实话。“你和他之间…发生了什么？”他小心翼翼地问。  
“没发生什么，只是……”金城扶了扶眼镜，“我对这学校的学生太熟了。”  
“这话什么意思？”  
“比起让我来解释，你不如直接去问本人。”  
看金城完全没有想解释的样子，鹤房只得闭了嘴。他重新去看那谱了一半的曲子。  
今天看来是写不完了，他在心里叹气。

**

夜里十点半的剧院门口聚满了刚刚涌出的人群和来回拉客的马车与汽车，马鸣和汽车喇叭混杂着男人女人的喊声，到处都堵得水泄不通。鹤房拉着豆原在红红绿绿的迷宫里穿梭，好不容易才从剧院流光溢彩的大霓虹招牌下逃开，走到黑暗里。  
“今天这个版本真他妈棒，克里斯蒂娜的演技真的没话说，第二幕那个唱段的情感表现简直是一绝，还有那个男配角，太出乎意料了，他的名字是什么来着……”  
鹤房一年最多进三四次剧院，也从来不看演员表，对他来说谁站在台上都一个样。豆原在他耳边絮絮叨叨了什么他根本听不懂，只有点头应和的份。“我们就这样走回去？”他问。  
豆原一愣，耸了耸肩，“走回去呗。”  
看来对方完全没有受到冬夜寒冷的打击，鹤房在十字路口的红灯停了下来。“上午怎么看到金城就躲？”  
豆原把半张脸埋进围巾，像是知道自己逃不掉这个问题，“还不是因为你说我们是伴侣。”  
“我们本来就是，伴侣又不一定是soulmate。他说有什么事不如你自己来解释…”  
豆原烦躁地扯了扯围巾，“就是那个人尽皆知的谣言，”他顿了顿，“说我是把自己卖给了乐团指导才当的首席。”  
“更合理的说法应当是你父亲贿赂了乐团指导。”  
“谁知道，大家更喜欢我说的那个版本罢了。”  
“所以呢？”  
“当然是假的，”豆原嫌恶地白了鹤房一眼，“谁要和那种油腻胖老头上床……不管靠实力还是靠别的什么，金钱或权力，只要在上位，恶言恶语就总会自己找上来。人总要学着和渣滓打交道，在哪都一样。”  
“在哪都一样。”鹤房点头附和。  
不知道自己的soulmate怎么样，他突然想。  
“我知道今天有个地下酒吧有爵士乐队来，”豆原换了个话题，“就在回去的路上，去不去？”

答案当然是去。鹤房跟着豆原钻进路边不起眼的昏暗酒吧。一推开门，刺耳的笑声和交谈声混着呛鼻的烟味便扑面而来。豆原领着鹤房穿过举着酒杯或站或坐的男男女女，挤到吧台边。“老样子。”他说，朝鹤房打了个响指，“你要什么？威士忌？”  
“加苏打。”鹤房挤到豆原身边，“这乐队还不错。”他大声说。  
“待会拿了酒到边上去，听得更清楚。”豆原回吼。  
“你经常来这吗？”  
“每周来一两回。”  
“那个酒吧呢？”  
豆原眨眨眼，反应了过来，“我想找个安静的地方想想论文题目。”  
某种莫可名状的荒谬感不由得让鹤房大笑。  
“笑什么？”豆原奇怪地打量他。  
“我不知道，”鹤房笑得没法组织语言，“我现在觉得你和这个词一点关系都没有。”  
他们的酒来了。豆原用不可理喻的眼神剜了他一眼，拿上酒便往乐队那挤，铜管乐的存在渐渐变得鲜明。鹤房扫了一眼，台上几乎所有的声部都在，旁边还有一架钢琴。他们在一张刚好空出的桌边坐下。之后具体聊了什么鹤房已经记不清，无非是各自生活中的琐碎、刚刚那出戏的情节、以及某个萨克斯手是不是错了音。这些都不重要，因为几杯酒下肚后，有个小提琴手开始上台独奏。  
“上去来一段如何？”鹤房怂恿他。  
豆原摇摇头，“我不想上，他琴不好，我也没带我的。”  
“那都不重要，我想听你的。”  
“我可以回去给你拉，只给你一个人听。”  
“要是你现在上去，抢了那家伙的琴，”鹤房仰头喝完剩下的半杯酒，把杯子往桌上重重一放，“今晚你就在上面，一直在上面。”  
豆原在一片烟雾中瞪大了眼睛，“你保证？”  
“我保证。”  
他看到豆原微笑起来，把自己杯里的酒也一饮而尽，凑过来捏起鹤房的下巴，用舌尖把压下的一小口酒送进他的口腔。热烘烘的酒精味扑鼻而来，杜松子酒和威士忌的味道在喉咙口打架，他们唇舌缠绵了好一会才分开，熏得鹤房有点眩晕。他的眼前仿佛蒙上了一层雾，刚才那个吻融入体内的酒精似乎比之前所有下肚的酒都多。豆原在一片烟雾中起身，走上台去和那名乐手交流。鹤房听不见他们说了什么，他只看到豆原接过小提琴朝他示意，眼里燃着胜利和疯狂的明焰，像一匹狩猎成功的狼。  
他也快醉了，鹤房想。豆原和角落里的低音提琴手交谈了几句后回到台中央，架起琴深深吸了一口气，视线集中在琴头上。  
要是豆原是我的soulmate该多好。  
他开始了。浓郁愉悦的旋律在酒吧中旋转着上升，像磁石一样吸引了众人的注意力，酒吧里变得安静了些。琴音宛如秋日的落叶，被风吹着低低打了几个旋，突然被吹上高空。豆原的左手一口气划上几个把位，手腕上的骨节分明，尖锐又顺滑的高音如夜莺般百转千回地吟唱。有人在下面鼓掌叫好，他朝台下挤挤眼睛，琴弓于四根弦上下跳跃，奏出比刚才更加欢快的曲调。  
鹤房不知道是什么让他站起来的，也许是酒精，也许是那个吻，也许是小提琴，也许都是。他拨开众人走到钢琴前打开琴盖。有很多人在看着他，可他看不见他们，他的眼里只有黑白的琴键和灯光下的豆原，他朝他勾起一个下战书般的笑。鹤房闭起眼睛捕捉小提琴的旋律，弹下了第一个音。  
接着发生的事都仿佛浅睡中的梦境一般不真实。鹤房只觉得自己在和钢琴一起旋转，仿佛身处暴风雨中的船上。空中有小提琴的声音飘来，他的手指在黑白琴键上追逐着那旋律。它要带着他去哪？他不知道，但他知道自己只要跟着就好。他甚至不想去追问这种安心感从何而来。  
白天写了一半的乐谱突然如白光闪过他的脑海，鹤房被惊醒一般睁开眼，豆原看着他眯起眼笑，手指跃动之间正是他的曲子。  
是了，他心下了然，跟上小提琴的旋律，灵感如新开的香槟源源不断涌现在他的脑海，流淌上他的指尖。  
这首曲子将是属于豆原一成的。  
他的心也是。


End file.
